Leon Trotsky
Lev Davidovich Bronshtein, more commonly known by his pseudonym. Leon Trotsky was one of the Russian Communists responsible for overthrowing the Provisional Government in the Russian October Revolution of 1917. Trotsky was the most violent of the Bolsheviks and condemned the others (especially Stalin) for taking away Democracy from the Russian people and turning the USSR into a Totalitarian state. In fact, if Trotsky had become the Soviet leader, the USSR might have been more democratic, the Cold War might have been avoided, and the World might have been a much better place. (However, the staunch, blind hatred of communism by the Wilson administration may have made the cold war inevitable.) Sadly, Stalin had other ideas... On September 11, 2006 (The Fifth Anniversary of 9/11), an article was published about ‘The Case of Leon Trotsky,’ answering Stalin’s 1930s frame-ups.‘The Case of Leon Trotsky’ answered Stalin’s 1930s frame-ups Life and Death Trotsky was born Lev Bronstein on November 7, 1879, to a Jewish farmer. He first became involved with revolutionary activities in the latter half of the 1890s. Trotsky was Lenin's right hand man when the Bolsheviks came to power in Russia. He created and commanded the Red Army and was a member of the Politburo, which oversaw all other branches of the Soviet government and made all policy decisions. He also wore glasses and had a wicked goatee, so you know he read books and stuff. After Lenin died, Trotsky was expelled from the Communist party and kicked out of Russia. In return, Trotsky attempted to enter the United States to testify before Congress that Stalin was a major douchebag. Upon hearing this, Stalin decided his next move would be to expel Trotsky from life. Trotsky was denied entry into the U.S. and eventually found his way to a home in Mexico City. It was there that he was attacked by Ramon Mercader, an assassin working for Stalin. While Trotsky was home reading some stuff, Mercader buried an ice ax into the back of his skull. This just pissed Trotsky off. He stood up from his desk, ax in head, cleaned off his glasses and spit on Mercader. Then he went after the assassin, wrestling with him. Trotsky's bodyguards heard the commotion (where the fuck were they a few minutes ago?) and came running in to prevent Trotsky from killing the assassin and get Leon to the hospital. Trotsky made it to the hospital and underwent surgery before finally dying a day later from complications related to being brained with a goddamn ice ax. We're hoping he lived long enough to fire those bodyguards. The October Revolution Following Lenin's exile in mid-1917 between the February Revolution, and October, Trotsky was the main leader of the Bolshevik Party, acting on Lenin's behalf. He is widely accredited with the coup of October due to his leadership of the Red Army. Civil War After the Bolsheviks had seized power in 1917, they were immediately thrust into a civil war against the rest of anti-Communist Russia. Once again, Trotsky's highly organised leadership of the Red Army secured the Communists victory by 1921. Lenin's death and the power struggle Lenin's Last Will and Testament Darth Lenin, leader of the Bolsheviks, suffered a series of debilitating strokes between 1922 and 1924 which left him bedridden and unable to effectively control his Party. Sadly for him, technology to keep humans alive in Darth Vader-style suits had not yet been developed/had been developed but only in a galaxy far, far away. In the last months of his life, Lenin dictated a Testament to his wife which basically slagged off all the Bolshevik leaders, giving no clear idea who was to take over after he was dead. While it bitched about all of the leaders, Trotsky is indicated as Lenin's right-hand man, and the Bolshevik most suited to become Party leader, despite his "arrogant personality" and other revolutionaries fear of him becoming a dictator. Did Trotsky want democracy? Were those others right not to trust Trotsky? Liberapedia doesn't know. Power Struggle and expulsion from the USSR See Also: Russian Power Struggle of the 1920s Lenin died on January 21, 1924. His Testament was given to the Communist Central Committee who obviously suppressed it, as it was favourable of none of them. Consequently, a power vacuum was left which one of the revolutionaries had to fill. To cut a long story short, Joseph Stalin won the leadership of the Soviet Union through a combination of propaganda, political backstabbing and alliances with certain Bolsheviks. Trotsky was expelled from the Communist Party in November 1927, and later expelled from the Soviet Union in February 1928. See Also *The Romantic Life of Leon Trotsky *Vladimir Lenin *Soviet Union *Star Wars References External Links Category:People Category:History Category:Communists Category:Politics of Russia Category:Atheists